


10 Ways to Propose - DISCONTINUED

by dyxnia



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyxnia/pseuds/dyxnia
Summary: 10 one shots dedicated to Viktuuri proposals /originally on Wattpad/





	1. Proposal 1 -   Matryoshka Dolls

(1 year after Viktor became Yuuri's coach. After the kiss they became boyfriends. Yuuri won the Grand Prix Final)

Yuuri tossed and turned around in his bed, trapped in the world of dreams as Viktor knocked on his bedroom door. This startled Yuuri as he tumbled out of his bed, and landed on the floor with a thud. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he reached for his glasses. He quickly threw them on as he stood up to see who had disturbed his sleep.

Yuuri opened the door to see a laughing Viktor. "What's so funny?" Yuuri asked to the older male. "You're so cute Yuuri" Viktor giggled as he straightened his boyfriend's glasses, a slight bush creeping its way onto Yuuri's face. Even though they had been dating for nearly a year, he always seemed to blush at even the smallest amount of physical contact with the Russian. Viktor thought this was absolutely adorable, and it made him love Yuuri even more.

"W-what are you doing here Viktor?" Yuuri asked clearing his throat. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked, tilting his head to the right a bit and making puppy dog eyes. Yuuri nodded a yes in response.

"Yay!" Viktor exclaimed, pulling Yuuri in for a tight hug. They both lay down on Yuuri's bed which was only a single in size, but neither of the skaters minded as it only gave them a reason to stay closer to each other. Viktor leaned in, kissing Yuuri on the nose, making the younger turn a dark shade of red. He then proceeded to kiss Yuuri's forehead, then both cheeks and his chin. As he leaned in for an actual kiss, his lips millimetres away from Yuuri's he whispered.

"I love you~" They both engaged in a passionate kiss, Viktor holding the back of Yuuri's head in one hand and his waist in another. Yuuri's hands reached up to Viktor where he gently caressed his smooth face. Viktor traced Yuuri's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance but Yuuri kept his lips shut, teasing the older. Noticing this behaviour, he pinched Yuuri's stomach. Yuuri let out a small squeak allowing Viktor to slip his tongue in. He smiled into the kiss as Yuuri's blush darkened once again. They both pulled back, panting slightly from the lack of oxygyn. "Goodnight my love~" Viktor whispered in Yuuri's ear, sending a tingling feeling down his neck. He hummed a goodnight, buring his face into his boyfriend's neck inhaling the slightly salty scent of the ocean. In a moment where it felt like it was just them in the world, they both drifted asleep, Viktor to the rythm of Yuuri's steady heartbeat and Yuuri to Viktor's scent.

___[Time Skip ]___

Yuuri woke up to the sound of his blaring alram clock. reaching over Viktor's body he pressed the off switch. 6:00 am the clock read. Yuuri hesintently left Viktor's warm embrace and started to walk in the direction of the showers. After his shower he put on his athletic wear, he passed through his room one last time, seeing that Viktor was still asleep he crept over and kissed his forehead. He left the house and started his daily five kilometre run. It was a rather windy day and his hair whipped in his face every now and then, reminding him he needed to get it cut soon. He reached the beach and stopped, he stood there and remembered the time where Viktor had asked him if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Looking back, he wished he said yes then and there, but if Yuuri did agree to have Viktor as his boyfriend,he may never have won the Grand Prix Final.

After sitting on the beach for ten minutes, Yuuri hears the sound of shoes crunching on the sand behind him. He whips his head around to be met with Viktor's face. Viktor leans in for a quick peck on the lips then joins Yuuri on the sand. "What are you doing out here Vi-chan?" Yuuri question "I was just looking for you." "Why?" "Because I have something to give you." Viktor stated.  
Yuuri's face twisted into one that could only represent the emotion of confusion. "R-really? You didn't have to Vi-chan" blushing he buries his face into his knees smiling.  
Viktor reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out an oval shape gift, wrapped in layers of blue tissue paper. He hands this to Yuuri and nods his head towards it to signal him to open the present. Yuuri slowly opens the gift, making sure to tuck all the paper into his pockets so it wouldn't fly away into the ocean.

As he reached the final layer in the paper, he spotted a wooden base, covered in red paint. He pulls the wooden object out of its paper casing and stared at it. It was a Matryoshka Doll of Viktor.  
"Go on," Viktor insisted "Open it!"  
"O-okay" Yuui smiled  
He carefully removed each wooden layer, each time he did, he screwed the base and top back together and placed it in the sand in front of him.  
As he reached the second last shell, Viktor pulled him up into a standing position. Yuuri was confused, but went along with it anyway.  
He removed the second last layer, bending down to place it carefully on the sand. Before he could remove the last, Viktor started speaking  
"Yuuri, I know we haven't known each other for long, well I haven't know you for long at least," they both laughed, Yuuri remembering when he was younger, watching Viktor skate. "But that doesn't matter, in the short time that I have known you. It has been the best part of my life and I know that I truly love you." Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri's which were tightly wrapped around the doll. 

"Yuuri," he spoke again, slowly unscrewing the top from the base.  
"Will you," Yuuri's eyes widened in shock as he saw what lies under the last layer.  
"Make me," Yuuri could feel happy tears running down his cheeks, dropping into the soft sand, ruining the wavy pattern.  
"The happiest man," Yuuri unknowingly found himself nodding over and over.  
"Alive?"

"Yuri Katsuki, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Yuri cried "Yes, yes, yes a million times yes!"

A ring was in the centre of the Matryoshka doll. It was plain silver, with 4 small diamond studs placed around it. On the inside of the ring, words were engraved. It read 'stay close to me' as a reference to the name of the song from Viktor's last Grand Prix, and the name of the song that brought Yuuri and Viktor together. Ater Yuuri had skated to it and the triplets had uploaded a video of it, Viktor knew that there was something inside of Yuuri, and that something was enough to get them to where they are today.  
Viktor standing on the beach with Yuuri in his arms, his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck, showering his soon to be husband in kisses.


	2. Proposal 2 - Payment

I did it he thought as he was handed the golden medal and trophy. He stood on the ice -Viktor by his side- smiling like a small child on the morning of their birthday. 

He was ecstatic. Years of practice and dreams finally lead him to this. Years of being told he wasn't good enough and that he would never be on the same level as his idol, Viktor Nikiforov.

But he had finally made it, he had won the Grand Prix Final with a score 0.3 more than Viktor's record. 

As the photographers took their photos with blinding flashes, Viktor leaned into Yuuri and left a peck on his cheek making the younger blush intensely.

This caused the paparazzi to go ballistic. Taking pictures from every angle possible, and I mean every angle. People were leaning from balconies and nearly pushing people onto the ice to try and capture this perfect moment. A moment of triumph, victory and love.

After what felt like one million photos and hours later, the pair stepped off of the ice along with the Russian Yuri, who came second and JJ, who came third.They congratulated the others and headed to the change rooms where Yuuri put on his tuxedo for the after party. They both left the ice rink to catch a taxi.

When they arrived at the hotel the party was being hosted at, they paid the driver and stepped out of the uncomfortably warm car and into the cool night breeze that whipped their grey and black locks around in front of their eyes. Yuuri's eyes found themselves looking down at Viktor's lonely hand. He didn't know why but at the time he wanted to hold it, so he did. 

Viktor jolted slightly when he felt something warm fold around his hand. His eyes followed the gloved palm up to Yuuri's pale face staring back at him.

Yuuri's long black eyelashes folded down as he gave Viktor a closed-eye smile.

Viktor's eyes fluttered down to Yuuri's soft pink lips and the glossy way they shon in the light. He felt himself leaning closer to the man.

Yuuri didn't expect Viktor's lips to find their way to his but they did. Both men stood on the pathway illuminated by a single flickering street lamp kissing each other deeply.

Viktor and Yuuri dropped hands to caress each others face, deepening the kiss. Their tongues twirled together in a battle for dominance, a battle which Viktor always won. 

They pulled away, both panting slightly as they rested their foreheads together.

"You did well today Yuuri," Viktor finally spoke "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Vi-chan."

Their hands connected again in a perfect way, one that made the couple believe they were made for each other.   
As they continued the walk to the hotel Yuuri rested his head on Viktor's shoulder, listening to the faint sound of his steady heart beat.

Viktor opened the hotel doors as the two were welcomed into the warmth of the room. They stripped themselves of their jackets and stepped into the elevator. Yuuri pressed the button labelled 49 and the metal doors shut. The lift buzzed into action as it slowly ascended to their destination.

The doors slid open as the pair were greeted with friendly and familiar faces. Chris was being the usual flirt he was. Yuri was sulking in the corner, his face hidden in his black hoddie. Phichit was his usually social self, probably half way drunk and the others were all either dancing, drinking or catching up.

The two weaved their way between the crowds of people to the back corner where they placed their jackets on the armrest of a navy blue love seat. Yuuri sat down as Viktor ventured back into the sea of people to get his boyfriend and him a drink.

Yuuri rested his chin on his fist, sighing at the sight of JJ showing off his bronze medal to a group of girls who looked to be in their late teens.

How did they even get in here? Yuuri asked himself but was soon snapped out of his gaze by a glass cup half filled with red liquid. He took the cup from the gloved hand, careful not to spill the drink onto the white carpet. A stupid idea of flooring if you ask anyone.

Halfway through the night Viktor started up a conversation with Yuuri about the coaching fee.

"Oh y-yeah about that," Yuuri stuttered "I don't have that much money so you might have to wait a while for the whole payment." He awkwardly said, scratching his cheek.

"That's fine, just show me your wallet."   
"O-okay."

Yuuri shakily reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He hesitantly handed it to Viktor, negative thoughts rushing through his head.

What if Viktor just takes the money and runs off? What if he never actually loved me? Was this whole thing just an act? Had he fallen out of love after I beat his record?

Yuuri stared down at his feet, playing with his fingers. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as Viktor passed the wallet back. He snatched the wallet back from the Russian man.

He opened up the wallet and flicked through the different sections to see what and how much Viktor took. As he flipped through, something gold caught his eye. He pulled it out if the wallet and looked up only to see Viktor kneeling down in front of him. He let out a gasp that caught everyone's attention. Viktor took the golden ring from Yuuri and held it up as he started to speak.

"Yuuri, your payment for me being your coach," he stood up as he said these words, never breaking eye contact with the other "is the rest of your life. And in return, I will give you the rest of mine"

Yuuri couldn't move, he was shocked to say the least. He stood there with his mouth wide open, all eyes around were on him.

"Y-Yes" he managed to stutter out. 

Everyone around him began clapping as Viktor slid the plain gold ring onto Yuuri's long and slender fingers.

For the rest of the night the two were inseparable. Yuuri showed off his ring whenever he could.

They were both happy, happy to be with one another and happy to call each other their own.


	3. Proposal 3 - Second

No, no no no. Yuuri thought as he skated off the ice. His entire performance was flawless, but he hadn't landed his last quad which he knew would take away lots technical points.

As he sat down at the kiss and cry, Viktor was beside him, stroking his back and muttering encouraging words under his breath so that only Yuuri could hear what he said.

"It's okay Yuuri, apart from your last jump your performance was spot on, you did great." He planted a kiss on Yuuri's cheek to try and calm him down, but this just made him more nervous.

As the score was being announced Yuuri scooted closer to Viktor, almost sitting on his lap and rested his head on the Russian's shoulder. He felt warmth spread up his arm as Viktor snaked his arm around Yuuri's body, resting his hand on the others.

Yuuri was the last to skate, so as soon as his score was announced, everyone would know their ranking. It was announced that Yuuri scored second place 2.7 points behind the Russian Yuri. His failed quad took away 3.6 points from his total score. 

He stood back on the ice, silver medal in hand along with Yuri with the gold medal and Phichit with bronze. Everyone congratulated the three but for Yuuri second wasn't enough. He wanted gold. He needed gold. For Viktor said that once Yuuri won first place that the two would marry. But now that was out of the picture, or so Yuuri thought.

As soon as he could he escaped the crowds and went to the changing rooms. He unlaced his skates, trying to hold back his tears. Whilst talking the skates off he slipped his hand and cut it on the blade. The cut ran from the top to the bottom of his right index finger.

"I'm really pathetic after all, aren't I" he mumbled under his breath, letting a few tears slip down his pale cheeks, the blood on his fingers dripping onto the floor near his feet.

"No you aren't," a stern voice said. Yuuri looked up to see Viktor in the doorway, arms crossed in front of his stomach. He dropped his arms and started to walk towards the younger. "Yuuri, you aren't pathetic, you are perfect the way you are." He said picking Yuuri's hand up, he wiped the blood off with a cloth and kissed the cut. "There we go," he smiled "all better."

Yuuri let out a soft laugh, it was funny to him how Viktor could always cheer him up, even if it was just for a second. Maybe that's what soulmates are for he thought.

"Come on," Viktor said, breaking the silence "let's go back to the rink."  
Yuuri nodded in agreement and they walked hand in hand out of the room.

When they got back, the rink was empty. "It seemed everyone went to the banquet already" Yuuri stated. Viktor smirked at this, an idea forming in his head.  
"You know what that means Yuuri?" Viktor asked.  
"No, I d-"

Before Yuuri could finish his sentence Viktor rushed off to a large container labeled 'Lost and Found'. He pulled out a pair of skates that looked like his size and he slipped them on. Running back to Yuuri -much slower than before, but it was still considered running- he sat him down on a nearby bench and took the ice skates from his hand before slipping them onto Yuuri's feet.

"Vitya, what are you doing?" Yuuri questioned, his face flushed brighter than a tomato.  
"Couple skating!" Viktor replied with a lopsided smile.  
Before Yuuri could protest he was lifted off of his feet by Viktor, who was carrying him bridal style to the rink.

Viktor placed Yuuri onto the ice and whipped out his phone and started playing some music. The song was unfamiliar to Yuuri but it seemed that Viktor knew this song all too well.

As the vocalist started to sing, Viktor grabbed his partner's hand pulling him to the centre of the rink.

"Can you hear,"

The song started out slow, both of them slowly circling around each other.

"My heartbeat, I'm tired of feeling"

Viktor skated away from Yuuri for a moment 

"Never enough."

They were now on opposite sides of the rink. Yuuri slowly rolling backwards on the ice and Viktor landing a few jumps before gesturing for Yuuri to skate. And so he did

" I close my eyes and tell myself that my dream will come true,"

Yuuri decided to skate part of his Free Skate program before gliding back to Viktor.

 

"There'll be no more darkness when you believe in, yourself you are unstoppable."

They rejoined hands and spun around, looking deeply into each other's eyes. As Viktor was absorbed into the loving stare of Yuuri's brown eyes he found himself asking

"Can I pick you up?"

Yuuri nodded in response.

"Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades you set my heart on fire"

As if practiced, Viktor held Yuuri by the waist, hoisting him up into the air all whilst spinning around in circles. As Viktor slowed down he started to lower the younger boy.

"Don't stop us now."

They both leaned in, closing the gap that was left between them and capturing each others lips. The moment was short but passionate and as it came to an end Viktor kneeled down on the ice in front of Yuuri.

"The moment of truth, we were born to make history,"

"Yuuri Katsuki," he spoke "You might not have won first place. But, I still want to marry you."

"We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around."

"So will you," he reached his hand into his pocket pulling out a small black box. "Marry me?"

"Yes!" Yuuri spoke excitedly pulling Viktor to his feet. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yess!"

 

"Yes we were, born to make history"

Viktor gently slid the ring onto Yuuri's pale hand and the two embraced in a suffocating hug, which ended up making the two slip and fall on the ice.

They stayed there for a while, enjoying each others warmth. They didn't know how long they were there for, seconds, minutes, hours even. All that mattered was that they were together.


	4. Proposal 4 - Let's End This

"By the way Yuuri... What did you want to talk to me about?" Viktor said as he sat down across from Yuuri, his hair still dripping wet from his shower.  
"Right," Yuuri said before clicking off his phone and placing it beside him "After the final, let's end this."  
"Wait, w-what?" Viktor stuttered in confusion. "I'm sorry could you repeat that? It sounded like you said you wanted to end things."  
"Well, yes I did say that," Yuuri replied, twiddling his thumbs in an awkward manner "but before I say anything, promise me you won't get mad."   
"How do you expect me not to be mad? After all this time we spent together, after all the effort you have put into practicing, you're just telling me you want to end things? I thought our relationship meant something to you!" 

"Stop!" Yuuri accidently shouted out "Of course all this time meant something to me, of course you meant something to me. The past few months we have spent together were the best part of my life, so don't jump to conclusions!" by now Yuuri had his head buried in his hands and tears forming in his eyes. "I- I, just feel like I'm being looked down on! This coach/student relationship we have, I'm sorry but I can't handle it anymore. I want to be by your side, I want to be seen as your equal, not as someone who just uses you for popularity and fame."

"Y-Yuuri..." Viktor let out, crawling beside the other and placing him in his lap.

"I'm scared Viktor... I'm scared t-that, I-I won't win the gold medal, and you won't marry me. I'm scared that I'll be a failure, I'm scared that you'll leave me if I don't get first place, and I don't want that. Like I said before," he states, before burying his head into the crook of Viktor's neck "I want to stay by your side, no matter what happens. S-so, I want you to promise me, that even if I don't win gold, you'll stay by my side, that you will marry me and love me like you do now. P-please just promise me that." now Viktor and Yuuri were looking each other in the eye, the younger still in the elder's lap and tears dripping down each other's faces. 

"Of course my love," chuckled Viktor, wiping the tears off of Yuuri's pale face "Why would I ever leave you? You're beautiful," he stated before kissing Yuuri's forehead "You're smart," kissing his left cheek "You're talented," kissing his right cheek "You're amazing in every way," kissing his nose "And best of all, you're you," he said before planting a loving kiss on his lips, pulling him in closer. The two stayed like that for a while, Yuuri in Viktor's lap and their lips locked.  
Hesitantly Yuuri broke away, his cheeks still wet from the tears "So, that mean you won't leave me?"

"Never, my love."


	5. Proposal 5 - Coincidence

(One year after the GPF)

D E C E M B E R – 2 5 T H

“Vitya.”   
“Noo, Yuuri.”  
“I’m going first Vitya.” Yuuri demanded.  
“Yuuri, age before beauty.” Viktor said.  
“Are you flirting with me?” Yuuri asked, a deep red blush covering his face as he took a sip of his warm drink.  
“Have been since we met but thanks for noticing.” This sent the two into a bundle of laughter and Yuuri almost choking on his hot chocolate. “But please open my present first.” He begged again.  
“Viktor, today is your birthday! You should get to open your present first.” Yuuri started to argue again.  
“Okay…. Fine.” Viktor submitted placing his present for his boyfriend down beside him. Yuuri placing the small box in Viktor’s hands.  
“I hope you’ll like it…” Yuuri mumbled, fumbling with his fingers out of nervousness. Viktor looked up for a moment from unwrapping.  
“Yuuri…” he sighed “Whatever you get me is always amazing. You are amazing.” They both leaned forward for a kiss that was slow but romantic. They pulled back and Viktor ruffled the other’s hair which caused him to blush all the way to his cheeks. Viktor continued to unwrap the present. It was a box. A small navy blue box with a gold line running around the edges. Viktor gasped as Yuuri took the box back into his own hands, kneeling down.  
“Viktor,” Yuuri started, “I love you more than anything a-and… I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He slowly opened the box, revealing a small gold ring. “I know I didn’t win at the finals, but will you still marry me?”  
“Yuuri...” the Russian sighed. “Of course!” he then laughed.  
“Heyy Vitya, why are you laughing?” Yuuri wined.  
Viktor picked up his present for Yuuri and unwrapped it. It to, was a small navy blue box. And inside, another golden ring. “What a coincidence.” He laughed again.


End file.
